Chatham-Kent Fire
History The Chatham-Kent Fire Department was created in 1998 through an amalgamation of the City of Chatham, the Town of Wallaceburg and all of the assorted towns, villages and townships of Kent County. These included the following fire departments: *Blenheim *Bothwell-Zone-Euphemia *Chatham *Chatham Township *Dover Township *Dresden *Erieau *Harwich Township *Orford-Highgate *Howard Township *Raleigh Township *Ridgetown *Thamesville *Tilbury *Tilbury East Township *Wallaceburg *Wheatley The fire department is composite - stations 1 and 2 are full-time, station 3 has full and part-time firefighters and the remaining stations are part-time. Apparatus roster Shop number in brackets. Fire Station No. 1 - 5 Second St., Chatham Built 1978 :Unit 1-11 - 2002 HME 1871 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800/40F) (SN#M6921) :Unit 1-21 (88FD001) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 929) :Unit 1-14 - 1996 E-One Hurricane / Superior tower (1250/200/95') (SN#SE 1627) :Unit 1-13 (08FD006) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway heavy rescue/command :Parade - 1941 International / Pirsch aerial (-/-/65') 'Unit 3-41' Fire Station No. 2 - 270 Sandys St., Chatham Built 1980 :Unit 2-11 (01FD010) - 2002 HME 1871 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800/20A) (SN#M6887) :Unit 2-14 (06FD009) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/500/75') (SN#132095 / SE 3370) Fire Station No. 3 - 786 Dufferin St., Wallaceburg Built 1958 :Unit 3-11 - (13FD068) 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/?) :Unit 3-14 - 1991 Grumman Panther Aerialcat tower (1250/200/102' tower) (SN#18475-AC102) :Unit 3-12 - 2007 International 4400 / Rosenbauer tanker (420/1500) :Unit 3-13 - 2011 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue Fire Station No. 4 - 7112 St. Philippe Line, Grande Pointe Built 1959 :Unit 4-11 - 2007 International 4400 / Dependable pumper (1050/1000/20F) (SN#P358-1000-1000-06) :Unit 4-12 - 2001 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry tanker (450/1500) (SN#M6602) :Unit 4-13 - 1994 Ford F Super Duty / Dependable light rescue Fire Station No. 5 - 3 John Park Line, Tupperville :Unit 5-11 - 2006 International 4400 / Dependable pumper (1050/1000/20/F) (SN#P356-1000-1000) :Unit 5-12 - 1990 Ford F800 / Fort Garry pumper (625/1400) (SN#M4475) :Unit 5-13 - 2010 International 4400 / Dependable heavy rescue :Parade - 1959 Fargo 700 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (SN#392521) Fire Station No. 6 - 175 Lindsley St. E., Dresden :Unit 6-11 (03FD021) - 2003 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (840/1000/20F) (SN#M9017) :Unit 6-14 (09FD114) - 2009 Spartan / Rosenbauer Viper quint (1250/340/75') (SN#C069297) :Unit 6-12 (93FD054) - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Dependable tanker (350/1850) :Unit 6-13 (10FD083) - 2010 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue :Parade - 1942 Ford / Bickle pumper (420/250) :Parade - 1937 Ford / Bickle chemical (2x50 soda/acid) Fire Station No. 7 - 10133 Longwoods Rd., King's Corners :Unit 7-11 - 1999 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/30F) (SN#M6317) :Unit 7-12 - 1990 Ford F800 / Fort Garry pumper (625/1400) (SN#M4476) :Unit 7-13 - 2011 International / Dependable heavy rescue Fire Station No. 8 - 97 Industrial Rd., Thamesville :Unit 8-11 - 2010 Pierce Contender pumper (1250/1000/?F) (SN#23553) :Unit 8-12 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry tanker (350/1500) (SN#M6583) :Unit 8-13 - 1995 Grumman / Almonte step van rescue :Parade - 1929 Ford Model 'A' / Bickle chemical (40 gal. soda/acid) Fire Station No. 9 - 137 Elm St., Bothwell :Unit 9-11 - (13FD051) 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/?) :Unit 9-12 - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Robica-Forman tanker (420/1800) :Unit 9-13 - 1992 Ford E350 / Champion light rescue Fire Station No. 10 - 255 King St., Highgate :Unit 10-11 (96FD075) - 1996 GMC Top Kick / Superior tanker (400/1200) (SN#SE 1593) :Unit 10-12 - 2013 International / Eastway tanker :Unit 10-13 (06FD130) - 2006 International 4400 / Lafleur heavy rescue (SN#1478) :Parade - 1938 GMC / General pump Fire Station No. 11 - 17 Ebenezer St., Ridgetown Built 1966/1981 :Unit 11-11 - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000) (SN#M6002) :Unit 11-12 - 1997 GMC C8500 / Dependable pumper (625/1500) (SN#TP-284-625-1500-97) :Unit 11-22 (VEFD31) - 1990 GMC Top Kick / Dependable pumper (625/1700) :Unit 11-14 - 2012 Rosenbauer Commander quint (1500/?/78' rearmount) :Unit 11-13 - 2013 International / Eastway heavy rescue :Parade - 1937 Ford / Barton pumper (250/250) Fire Station No. 12 - 9906 Maynard Line, Harwich North Built 1993 :Unit 12-11 (01FD109) - 2000 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/45F) (SN#M6622) :Unit 12-12 (08FD069) - 2007 International 4400 / E-One tanker (420/1500) (SN#132922) :Unit 12-13 - 2009 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue Fire Station No. 14 - 780 Ross Lane, Erieau Built 2010 :Unit 14-11 - 2009 Pierce Contender pumper (1050/850) :Unit 14-13 (07FD046) - 2007 GMC C5500 4x4 / Dependable light rescue Fire Station No. 15 - 7584 6th Line East, Raleigh North :Unit 15-11 (90FD078) - 1989 International 4900 / American Eagle pumper (840/1000) (SN#C-1295) :Unit 15-12 - 2007 International / E-One tanker (420/1500) (SN#132923) :Unit 15-13 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry heavy rescue Fire Station No. 16 - 20218 Dillon Rd., Merlin :Unit 16-11 (03FD077) - 2003 International 4400 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/10A) (SN#M9018) :Unit 16-12 - 1998 Freightliner / Dependable tanker (420/2500) :Unit 16-13 - 2009 International Durastar / Eastway heavy rescue Fire Station No. 17 - 9 Sullivan St., Merlin Built 1970/1978 :Unit 17-11 - 2009 Pierce Contender pumper (1050/640) :Unit 17-12 - 2009 International 4400 / Asphodel tanker :Unit 17-13 - 1990 Chevrolet / Unicell cube van rescue Fire Station No. 18 - 2 Charles St., Blenheim Built 1984 :Unit 18-11 - 2001 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M6627) :Unit 18-14 - 2000 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/500/75') (SN#121968) :Unit 18-12 - 2009 International 4400 / Asphodel tanker (500/1500) :Unit 18-13 (07FD067) - 2007 International 4400 / 1994 Kent Fabricators heavy rescue :Unit 18-23 - 199X Ford E350 / Demers high angle rescue :Parade - 1948 International KB-6 / Bickle pumper (500/500) Fire Station No. 19 - 9 Superior St., Tilbury :Unit 19-11 (01FD110) - 2001 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M6626) :Unit 19-14 - 2009 Spartan / Rosenbauer Viper quint (1250/340/75') :Unit 19-12 - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable tanker (200/2200) :Unit 19-13 - 2010 International Eastway heavy rescue :Parade - 1938 Ford / Bickle pump :Antique Hose Cart- 1869 Hose Cart Fire Station No. 20 - 130 Talbot Trail W., Wheatley Built 1987 :Unit 20-11 - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1449) :Unit 20-12 - 2009 International 4400 / Asphodel tanker :Unit 20-13 (06FD016) - 2005 International 4400 / Lafleur heavy rescue :Parade - 1953 Chevrolet / Bickle pump (425/300) Spare apparatus :Unit 99-11 - 1989 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500) (SN#6833) :Unit 99-13 (83FD073) - 1983 Ford E / Childs light rescue Assignment unknown :2005 International 4400 / Lafleur heavy rescue :1991 Ford CF8000 / Phoenix pumper (1050/500/55' boom) (SN#90-04-967-264) :1990 GMC C7000 / Hub heavy rescue :(88FD074) - 1988 Ford F800 / Fort Garry tanker (500/1200) :1987 GMC C7000 / Hub pumper (625/500) (SN#1310) :(87FD038) - 1987 Ford E350 / Whiting light rescue :1986 Ford F800 / Almonte tanker (400/1500) :(86FD093) - 1986 GMC Value Van 35 step van water/dive rescue :(86FD062) - 1986 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue :(83FD035) - 1983 Chevrolet Van 30 / Childs light rescue :1981 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue :1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/600) (SN#79057) :1972 Ford L800 / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#72018) Retired apparatus :1990 Ford E350 high level rope rescue :1989 Ford C8000 / Hub pumper (840/500/55' Thibault boom) (SN#1525) :1988 White Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1250/500/75' telesqurt) (SN#SE 855) :1988 GMC / Unicell light rescue :(87FD053) - 1987 Ford F800 / Hub front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#1220) sold to eastway :1986 GMC 7000 / V&M Millwrights tanker (-/3200) :1986 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue :1986 Ford E350 / Whiting light rescue :(85FD022) - 1985 GMC Vandura / Unicell light rescue :1984 Mack-Renault / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :(84FD079) - 1984 Ford E350 / Mark Bodies light rescue :1984 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue (84FD070) :(82FD068) - 1983 GMC 7000 / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#830003) :1981 Ford F / King pumper (840/800) :1981 International S1800 King / pumper (625/800) :1981 GMC Vandura 35 command :1980 GMC 7000 / King tanker (350/1500) :1980 Dodge Kary Van light rescue :1980 Ford E / Whiting command unit :(80FD082) - 1980 GMC / King tanker (625/1500) (SN#800008) :1979 Ford C / King pumper (625/800) :(VEFD47) - 1979 International CO1810B / King pumper (625/500) :1979 International CO1950B / King telesqurt (1050/200/75') :1979 Dodge Power Wagon 300 / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#79012) :1979 GMC C7000 / King tanker (325/1400) (SN#79033) :1978 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/1000) :1978 Ford L800 / King pumper (625/700) :1978 Chevrolet C65 / King pumper (625/800) (SN#77074) :1977 International CO1910B / King pumper (840/500) :1977 Ford F800 / King tanker (250/1400) :1976 Chevrolet Scottsdale light rescue :1975 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/-/75' Telesqurt) (ex-London Fire Services) :1975 Ford C900 King / pumper (840/600) :1974 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/500) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (1050/800) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (840/600) :1974 International L1700 / King front-mount pumper (625/500) :1974 Ford C800 / King tanker (200/1200) :1974 GMC 6500 / V&M Millwrights tanker (100/3000) :1974 Dodge 800 tanker (-/2000) :1972 International CO1910A / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1971 Dodge 700 / King tanker (250/1500) :1970 Fargo 700 tanker (200/1500) :1966 Ford C850 / King pumper (840/500) (ex-Waterloo Fire Rescue (Ontario)) :1966 Ford C950 / Lafrance pumper (840/600) :1964 International L / King pumper (625/800) :(VEFD40) - 1954 AM General Military pattern / Local tanker (-/1500) External links *Chatham-Kent Fire Department *Fire Safety in Chatham-Kent Category:Kent County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus